His Girl Friday
by thelasttimelady101
Summary: Rose Tyler's life was pretty uneventful. Then she became assistant to the CEO of Gallifrey Consolidated. Ten/Rose. Superhero AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ugh, so if any of you are following my other story Another Chance, I meant to update it last week but I had a rough break up, so the last thing I wanted to write about was another rough break up. Instead, I tried to write something fluffy, and it turned into another WIP. This is slightly inspired by the show Arrow, which I have been loving. I hope you all enjoy!**

Rose Tyler was really regretting that last glass of wine. But to be fair, she'd just had one really awful date. So, after it ended horribly, Rose thought it'd be appropriate to head to her favorite pub and complain to her favorite bartender, Jack, about the disastrous evening she had. Hours later she'd found herself stumbling slightly out of the pub, assuring Jack she would be fine walking home to her flat.

But she was really questioning her decision to not let Jack call her a cab. It was well past midnight and all of the streetlamps around her seemed to be extremely bright or dead. Rose shivered as she wrapped the jacket Jack lent her more tightly about herself.

She was only a few blocks away from her flat, when she heard voices. Rose paused, trying to determine the direction from which the voices were coming. Rose's heart sped up as she heard a woman, in obvious distress, pleading with whoever she was with.

"Cassandra! You told me you would have the money tonight!" an angry male voice echoed down a darkened alley.

"I told you! I'll have it next time. But I just had to use the money for a new procedure," the woman, Cassandra, replied, her voice tinged with worry.

"No! I've heard enough about your new procedures. You hardly look like you did when we first met!" the man shouted. "You give me my money, Cassandra, or you'll have another thing coming.

Rose's breath caught in her throat at the man's threat. She instinctively took a step back, distancing herself from the alleyway.

"And just what do you think you're doing around here so late, love?" a voice said behind her.

Rose turned around slowly to face the source of the voice, only to find herself surrounded by a group of men.

"I didn't see anything," Rose said, her voice quivering slightly.

"Are you sure, love? Because it be a shame if you are lying to us," one of the men said, grinning menacingly, stepping closer to her.

"Stay away from me," Rose replied, her voice stronger, but still laced with fear.

"What's wrong, love? We're just having a nice chat is all," the man said, walking slowly towards her.

Rose backed up further, clutching Jack's jacket closer to her. She closed her eyes briefly, fearing what would happen next, when a hand suddenly grabbed hers from behind. Rose's eyes flew open and she turned to see a masked stranger standing right beside her. He tugged her hand, urging her towards him.

"Run!" he said urgently, in a gruff Northern voice, and she didn't hesitate to follow him.

He took her down a series of alleyways, avoiding the men who were chasing after them.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked breathlessly, still letting him lead her through the unfamiliar alleys.

"You'll see."

Rose was about to protest his elusiveness when he abruptly stopped. She had little time to react and crashed into his back. She looked around his shoulder to find a sleek, slightly battered, but extremely blue car parked in front of them.

"Meet the Tardis," he grinned, looking back at her.

Rose stood there in shock, unsure of how to respond.

"Well, come on then. Into the Tardis, quickly, those men were catching up to us and they'll be here any moment."

His words snapped Rose out of her shock and she hastily heading to the passenger side of the car. The strange man beat her to it when she tried to open the door, holding it open for her with a grin.

Rose tried not to blush at the grin he gave her but was unsuccessful, grateful that it was too dark for him to see her cheeks flush slightly.

She stepped inside the car, surprised by how roomy it felt.

Seconds later, he got in the drivers side and immediately started driving them away from the alley.

While he concentrated on manoeuvring the vehicle she took the time to get a proper look at him. He looked normal enough, dressed in a black leather jacket that looked slightly too large on him and a pair or worn jeans. But what really stood out to Rose was the black mask he wore that covered half of his face, preventing her from getting a good look at his face.

He glanced over at her, sensing her eyes on him. "Go on, then. You know you want to," he told her.

She stared at him. "What?"

"You can ask me who I am and what I was doing there. Unlike those other men back there, I don't bite," he replied, his voice tightening at his last words.

Rose shivered slightly, thinking of the men and their threatening gazes. "Okay then. Who are you?

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor? Doctor what?" Rose asked, confused.

"Just the Doctor," he grinned.

"So, Doctor, what were you doing in a dark alley late at night?" Rose asked after a moment.

"I could ask the same about you," he replied.

She glared at him. "Hey, you said I could ask."

"I did. So, what was I doing around here late at night? Trying to solve crimes of course!"

Rose stared at him. "Oh."

"Oh?" he repeated back at her, confused by her reaction.

"You're one of those crazy vigilantes, yeah?"

The Doctor looked offended. "I'm not a vigilante," he protested. "That's what the media uses to describe superhero wannabes. But I'm the real deal."

"You're a superhero?" Rose asked in disbelief. "You think you're so impressive don't you."

"I am so impressive!" the Doctor replied in mock outrage. "I saved your life, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Rose said quietly. "Thanks for that."

"My pleasure."

"There's just one thing I don't understand," Rose told the Doctor.

"What?"

"Your outfit."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" The Doctor said, offended.

"Nothing, it's just, besides the mask, you don't really look like a superhero. Like, aren't they supposed to have fancy outfits or something. It just looks like you're wearing regular clothes," Rose replied.

"That's the thing, I could be any old regular person. Anyone can be a hero. Understand?"

"Yeah."

They were silent for a little while until Rose asked, "So, where are we going?"

"Oh!" the Doctor responded. "I suppose I should take you home."

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that. It's been a long night," Rose replied, trying to contain a yawn.

After Rose told the Doctor where she lived, they arrived at her flat shortly afterwards. Rose put her hand on the door handle and then turned back to look at him. "Thanks again for helping me."

He nodded at her, giving her a smile.

Rose stepped out of his car but before she could take another step he called out to her. "Wait."

She turned back to him, looking at him questioningly. "I never got your name," he told her.

"My name's Rose. Rose Tyler," she said, smiling at him.

"Well, Rose Tyler, I'll see you around I suppose," he grinned back, before speeding off into the night.

Rose shook her head slightly, hardly believing the night she had, before heading up the stairs and into her flat.

Three weeks later, Rose sat in the same exact pub she had that night. The night that she never wanted to think about again. Ever since it occurred, she'd been a bit terrified that the men, that chased after her that night, would find her. She was, however, a bit consoled by the fact that she kept seeing The Doctor appear in the news, realizing that their was at least one person out there that could protect her from those men. Not that she needed saving, but Rose wasn't stupid. She knew how outnumbered she was, and those men seemed to be a part of something much larger, something she wanted nothing to do with.

"You okay, Rosie?" Jack asked her. "You seemed deep in thought for awhile there."

"Yeah, fine," Rose said, smiling when he brought her another glass of wine. "Thanks, I needed this."

"No problem," Jack said grinning. "Everything's on the house tonight for my favorite customer."

Rose laughed and replied, "Who? Ianto?"

Rose was given the satisfaction of seeing Jack Harkness blush slightly at her comment but he shook it off and laughed with her. "Seriously, Rose, your drinks are free tonight. I'm really proud of you. And I still feel bad about what happened a few weeks ago."

Rose sighed. After Jack had heard the danger Rose had encountered after he let her walk home in the middle of the night, he took it upon himself to take the blame. And despite her constant assurances that it wasn't his fault that she was out in the middle of the night,but hers, he was still beating himself up about it.

"Thanks, Jack," Rose said, choosing not to comment on his second statement. "And you don't need to feel that proud. It's not even a big deal."

Jack laughed. "Rose, you're going to be the executive assistant to a CEO, that's a big deal. And aren't you glad you don't have to be an assistant to resident wanker, Adam Mitchell?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Rose giggled. "I guess it's a big improvement." Rose paused. "But I'm not sure about this, Jack, what if I'm not good enough. I mean, I only got a job at Gallifrey Consolidated a few months ago, and now they want me to be an assistant to John Smith!"

"Rosie, you're gonna be great. Don't let those other chatty assistants scare you away," Jack assured her.

After Donna Noble, John Smith's former assistant took a mysterious leave of absence, everyone expected one Reinette Poisson, to take her place. She was seemed the best qualified, and was even an assistant to a French businessman, before she came to Gallifrey Consolidated. So, when Rose was promoted instead of her, Reinette was not quiet about her protests.

"I know I shouldn't listen to them, but I just don't understand why he chose me," Rose said.

"I don't know, Rosie, but I've heard he only takes the best," Jack grinned.

"And just how did you hear that Jack? You've never even met John Smith," Rose began. "Oh, wait. But Ianto Jones has. Ianto's one of Gallifrey Consolidated's largest investors," Rose smirked.

Jack was speechless.

"I knew it, you have been seeing Ianto," Rose said. "Oh, Jack, I'm really happy for you."

Jack smiled almost shyly. "Thanks, Rosie."

"I'm just happy you aren't trying to sleep with everyone who walks into your pub," Rose teased. "Anyway, I'd better go. I have to wake up early and I don't want to be late on my first day as Mr. Smith's assistant."

"Let me call you a cab," Jack said, and upon seeing Rose open her mouth to begin to protest. "Please, Rose, I just want to make sure you're gonna be okay."

Rose sighed but said, "Alright. But Jack, this over protectiveness better stop soon."

"Promise."

The next morning, Rose Tyler cursed herself as she rushed through the doors of Gallifrey Consolidated. She'd done exactly what she didn't want to do, which was sleep through her alarm. She attempted to balance a banana and a cup of coffee in one hand, trying to pull her badge out of her purse to show security. She rushed into the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor.

Once she arrived, she quickly set her bag on the chair next to her new desk, and rushed towards Mr. Smith's office. She cursed herself once more when she realized he was already there. Taking a deep breath, she walked inside.

"Hello, Mr. Smith," Rose began. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

Rose quickly set the banana and cup of coffee on his desk in front of him, prepared for him to get angry and ask for a new assistant.

To her surprise, he just gave her a large grin. "Rose Tyler! And you brought a banana, brilliant!"

Rose was slightly taken aback at his friendly attitude. John Smith was rather tall and lanky, with quite great hair, not that Rose was looking. He was dressed in a nonconventional suit, forgoing the normal black or grey for a brown suit with thin blue pinstripes. Rose's eyes widened when he put his feet on his desk, revealing scuffed up white converse, as he leaned back in his chair, beginning to eat the banana. "Um, yeah, Ms. Smith told me that you always liked bananas in the morning." Rose squeaked out, realizing she never replied to his statement.

"Oh, Sarah Jane is brilliant, isn't she?" Mr. Smith replied with a mouthful of banana. "My sister always seems to be looking out for me."

"You seem very lucky to have a sister like her, Mr. Smith," Rose said somewhat awkwardly, unsure of how to respond to him.

"Now Rose, I know you're new here but this is just unacceptable," John Smith said, suddenly serious.

Rose immediately panicked and began to stammer out a response. "I'm so sorry for being late Mr. Smith, it won't happen again."

John Smith took in her dismayed expression with a look of confusion. His eyes widened at her response and he rushed to respond. "Oh, I wasn't talking about being late! I was talking about this 'Mr. Smith' nonsense! You can just call me John."

Rose didn't know what to say, feeling extremely awkward. "Oh," she managed to say.

But John didn't stop there. "I am thick, aren't I. Donna would be beating me up right now for being so daft. Sorry, Rose, I was just trying to lighten you up, you know, to make you feel more comfortable."

"That's alright, Mr. Sm-John, just wasn't really expecting this," Rose said, trying to hold back a smile, seeing how much he was beating himself up over a small incident.

"Is that a smile?" John said, giving her a smile of his own.

"No," Rose replied, trying harder not to show her amusement. After all, he was still her boss. She shouldn't really be joking around with him. He probably had loads of work to do.

"I think that's a smile," he pressed, his grin widening and Rose was no longer able to hold back her own.

They stayed there smiling at each other, before Rose cleared her throat. "Well, I guess I should get back to my desk, so you can work."

"Yeah I suppose so," John said reluctantly. "But I'm looking forward to you being my executive assistant," John said sincerely.

Rose blushed slightly and turned to go. "So I suppose I'll see you around, Rose Tyler," John said, giving her a teasing, almost flirty grin.

Rose gave him a slightly exasperated smile, but joked along with him. "Not if I see you first," Rose said on her way out, a bit confused by his wording, thinking she had heard similar words before.

But Rose pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and soon forgot about them once she was distracted by Sarah Jane Smith requesting to see her brother. After speaking to Sarah Jane, Rose sat back in her chair, reflecting on her conversation with John. Working as his EA was nothing like she expected and she had a feeling it would only get stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe you're still working for that CEO, Rose," Mickey remarked as they walked to join their friends at the pub around the corner of Mickey's flat. "He just seems so arrogant."

"Mickey, he's fine," Rose replied, rolling her eyes. "You don't play the overly protective best mate card with him."

"I'm not overly protective!" Mickey protested.

Rose laughed. "Yes, you are. I've seen the way you act around guys I've dated."

"Whatever," Mickey shrugged, dropping the subject. "Shireen texted me. We'd better hurry to the pub. She's getting impatient."

Rose wasn't a huge fan of that particular pub they were headed to, disliking how she always felt as if she was going to get pickpocketed. Even after the incident near Jack's pub, she felt safer there, knowing Jack was keeping an eye out for her. However, the incident there was certainly not like the robberies near this pub. It made Rose shiver to think of that night. It was no random mugging, and the men there were not amateurs.

"You alright babe?" Mickey asked, feeling her shiver, slipping his arm around her waist.

Rose brushed off his concern, giving him a small smile. "Yeah, 'M fine, it's just a little cold tonight."

"Come on, then, we're almost there," Mickey said, leading her into the warm pub.

They quickly found Shireen and her latest boyfriend, who waved them over to the booth.

"I thought you two would never make it," Shireen complained as they sat down.

"Sorry, Rose's boss doesn't seem to care that people have plans on Friday nights and he kept her late today," Mickey replied, unable to resist the opportunity to express his dislike for John Smith.

"It wasn't that late!" Rose retorted, annoyed by Mickey's disapproval.

The truth was, she could've made it to her flat and gotten ready in time for Mickey to pick her up if she hadn't spent a good half an hour joking around with her boss.. In the month that she had been working there, she was presently surprised by the atmosphere at the top level of Gallifrey Consolidated's building. It wasn't stuffy and boring like the lower levels where she held her previous assistant position, where people were less friendly and more work oriented. No, unlike everyone on those levels, the people at the highest floor weren't competitively vying for the top positions, because they were already there.

She couldn't help but look forward to going to work everyday. In between scheduling meetings and answering phone calls, she'd bonded with Sarah Jane and John Smith. Even though they were both extremely accomplished, the brother sister duo never made her feel inferior. Rose felt as if they truly enjoyed her company.

"Why'd he keep you late?" Shireen asked. "Did you have to work with his PR team for damage control on his latest conquest?"

"John isn't actually the lothario the press thinks he is," Rose defended.

John's inability to notice womens' advances and his impressive ability to put his foot in his mouth made him a frequent target of the tabloids. They were constantly boasting exclusive interviews with disgruntled women John had supposedly wronged. When Rose first came to work at Gallifrey Consolidated, she had to admit she was a little wary of John Smith. But after coming to work as his EA, she realized that John was unaware of his behavior, which could be perceived as extremely flirtatious.

"Sorry, Rose, but his actions show otherwise," Shireen commented, unconvinced. "That man must have a serious complex. He has no shame about what people think about him!"

"John's much nicer in person! Once you get to know him, you realize that so many of his actions are mistaken and people get offended!" Rose said angrily.

Shireen smirked at Rose's outburst. "Huh. It seems like somebody may have a crush on her boss."

Rose scoffed. "Of course not. That's completely unprofessional."

Shireen merely raised an eyebrow. "No, no. I get it. It's kinda hot, thinking about screwing your boss. Although he seems like a total wanker, I get the appeal. You know, slim and a little bit foxy."

Rose blushed at Shireen's assumptions. The warm air of the pub that Rose had appreciated earlier became uncomfortable. "Shireen, I don't think about him like that."

"Really, Rose? Because you've been referring to him as John. Isn't that a little unprofessional as well," Mickey teased.

Rose laughed, realizing that her friends didn't really think she had a crush on him and were merely teasing. "But, really, you guys, I don't understand why you two hate him so much."

"Rose, everyone at the estate is surprised you don't hate him too," Mickey replied. "He's bought out so many companies near the council estates that everyone's losing their jobs."

"It's true you know. Just last week my dad lost his job," Shireen added. "I know you haven't heard a lot of the gossip around the estate since you moved to be closer to work, but I'm surprised your mum hasn't said anything."

Rose shrugged. After years of listening to her mum gossip, she'd learned to tune out most of it.

"You see, Rose he may be nice to you, because you're in his circle. But people like us," Mickey said, gesturing at him and Shireen, "We're nothing to him."

Rose stared at her friends, beginning to see just how much they were struggling because of companies like the one she worked for. There was some truth to their words. John Smith was friendly and helpful to her, because he personally knew her. And sure, he went to charity events, but they were mostly the ones that most businessmen used as opportunities for good press.

"But hey, let's not talking about this anymore. It's just putting a damper on a perfectly good evening," Shireen said, jumping up and grabbing Rose's hand. "Come on, let's go play pool."

Rose smiled at her friend's attempt to salvage what had become a rather disheartening evening, allowing Shireen to lead her towards the pool table.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

For the first time since Rose started working for John Smith, Rose was reluctant to come in Monday morning. She had even called in to tell John she would be a little late. What Mickey and Shireen had said Friday night had stuck a core with her. Maybe John truly didn't realize how much his company was affecting average people, but that didn't excuse it.

Rose felt as if she was on autopilot as she attempted to balance a cup of coffee, a banana, and the daily newspaper to bring into John's office.

As she walked in he gave her a large grin, that despite her newly discovered wariness towards him, she couldn't help but reciprocate.

Rose moved to place the items she was carrying on his desk, before sitting at the chair across from him. She pulled out her planner out of her bag for the daily routine of going over his schedule.

John started eating his banana as Rose went over the meeting he had to go to and the events he was expected to attend throughout the week. John hardly paid attention, as usual, but this time, he was paying more attention to Rose. She was acting differently today. She wasn't exactly cold, but she wasn't her normal warm and friendly self either.

About halfway through the schedule, however, Rose's overly professional demeanor broke and she smirked.

"Oh and Christina de Souza's assistant called me this morning. She wants to know what color her dress should be for the gala next week so you two can match. She also wants you what restaurant your reservations for dinner beforehand are and what time she should be there."

John groaned. "Did you tell her we aren't actually going together? That when I discovered that we were both coincidentally going to the same event and when she told me she looked forward to seeing me there, that my response of 'it's a date' did not actually mean that it would be a date," John said, his agitation causing him to ramble.

Rose looked at him innocently, and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, I was under the impression that it was going to be a date. So I made reservations for that new posh restaurant. It's closeby so you two can easily get to the gala at the museum after you eat."

John sighed. "Rose, please, that woman is way too forward. She's just bad news. The press will be all over her story about how I seduced her only to dump her right after."

"Sorry, John, I can't cancel. How would it look if she told the press you canceled your date last minute?" Rose said, secretly enjoying how uncomfortable he seemed.

"Well, can't you find a way that I don't have to go with her?" John pleaded, giving her a sad look, before his eyes light up. "I know! You can come with me!"

Rose laughed at his desperation but John couldn't find it in him to be annoyed. She was becoming more like herself as he became increasingly eager to find a way out of a date with Christina. He would gladly let her tease him about his dilemma if it meant she was smiling.

"Oh, so do you want her to tell the tabloids that you not only canceled your date, but decided to attend with your assistant instead? Because they would have a field day with that."

John sighed heavily and sunk back in his chair. Rose began to pity him a little. "Hey, it's just one date. You'll be fine."

He frowned at her before somewhat dramatically turning to the newspaper to unfold it. "I suppose you're right," he said dismissively.

"Before you start reading the newspaper I have to finish telling you you're schedule," Rose said, looking back at her planner.

"Better yet, look at this," John said, sliding the newspaper over to her.

"Masked vigilante costs CEO millions," Rose read aloud, looking at the front page. "Haven't you done business with the Nestene Company before? Are you worried about this vigilante stealing for Gallifrey Consolidated?"

"I don't know. There are some nasty folks over at Nestene. If the masked man really is a vigilante, I can see him having a legitimate excuse for going after them," John said.

Rose scanned the newspaper, quickly reading the article of the masked man who threatened the CEO to send funds to families he'd swindled. The masked man apparently told him he would drain his accounts if he didn't. Of course, the CEO didn't listen and the vigilante managed to do exactly what he'd threatened. Rose paled slightly at the CEO's description of the vigilante. Black leather jacket, jeans and a northern voice. He had to be the Doctor, the same man who saved her.

John studied Rose's face as she read the article, gauging her reactions. "So what do you think of this vigilante?"

"Well, if he actually did give the money he stole to the families that were affected by the company's misdeeds, he can't be that bad."

"You really think that?" John asked her.

Rose stared at him, trying to tell if he disapproved. Afterall, he was the owner of a large business too, and he could easily side with the Nestene. After failing to decipher the expression on John's face, Rose suck with her belief. "Yeah, I do think that. Is- Is that a problem," Rose asked, unsure if John would be angry.

"Not at all," John said quickly.

"Good," Rose replied. "Besides, maybe you and other CEOs can learn from him."

"And what exactly do we need to learn from a vigilante," John asked without malice, only curiosity.

"A...friend once told me that anyone can be a hero. That man, whoever he is, is trying to help ordinary people who are struggling to make ends meet. No offense, but CEOs like yourself aren't very sensitive to the needs of the average people that work for you. You guys are in the perfect position to do what the vigilante is doing and really help people. And most businessmen do nothing."

Again, Rose felt like she had said the wrong thing, and that she may have offended him. John was so easy to talk to that she often forget that he was her boss.

After a long moment, John smiled at her. "Rose Tyler. That's quite brilliant."

"You think?" Rose said, almost shyly.

"Oh, yes," John said, his grin widening once she returned it.

After a moment of them smiling at each other, Rose remembered once again that he was her boss, and they really needed to finish going over his schedule. When she left his office twenty minutes later, she felt much better than she did before. Maybe Mickey and Shireen were wrong. Maybe John was beginning to realize how many people were negatively impacted by his business and would do something to change that.

Later that night, Rose sat on her small balcony, with a cup of tea and a new book, ready to spend her evening relaxing.

Just as Rose was getting settled, a car honked a few times. Rose glanced down at the parking lot below her balcony and gasped. It was the TARDIS. And leaning against the bright blue car with arms crossed was the Doctor. He looked exactly the same, his lanky frame cover by the bulky leather jacket, with a mask that covered the top half of his face.

Rose scrambled inside, stopping only to pull on a jacket, before racing down the stairs to the Doctor.

"You're here," Rose said as she approached him.

"I am."

"I thought I was never gonna see you again," Rose admitted.

"I told you I'd see you around," his rough northern voice sounding mildly offended. "Rose Tyler! You gave up on me, didn't you?"

"Rude," Rose remarked. "I saw you in the paper today."

"Ah, yes. The Nestene are a nasty bunch. You should know."

"What do you mean?"

"Those men that tried to go after you that night? Those were henchmen of the CEO. They do a lot of dirty deals and you just happened to interrupt one."

"Oh," Rose said shocked.

"Anyway, I didn't come here to tell you that it was the Nestene that tried to attack you," the Doctor said, unfolding his arms and pushed off the TARDIS to stand up straight. "I was wondering if you wanted to help me out."

"What? Be your accomplice?" Rose asked in disbelief.

He shrugged, "I wouldn't say accomplice. More like sidekick. Better yet, companion."

Rose stared at him. He tapped his fingers against the car impatiently, possibly nervously, waiting for her response. "Is it dangerous?"

"Yes."

"Tell you what though, you'd be helping a lot of people. The person I'm dealing with tonight has hurt a lot of people through shady deals," the Doctor explained.

"Is this part of your whole 'anyone can be a hero' thing?"

"It is," the Doctor said simply. "But tonight I don't want just anyone. I want you to help me. So what do you say, Rose Tyler? Come with me?"

Rose stared at him for a long moment, while the Doctor shifted slightly. Then she smiled. At his answering grin, she raced over to the passenger seat and stepped into the TARDIS.


End file.
